


Ikaw Lang

by spcyloey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, happy new year, sns au
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spcyloey/pseuds/spcyloey
Summary: Sasalubungin ang bagong taon kasama ang tamang tao
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Ikaw Lang

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~~~~ This is it! The final chapter for the sns au I started :< im not good at narrations soooo bare with me hehe.
> 
> Kung nandito ka ng hindi pa binabasa ang AU, wag ganon hahaha basahin mo muna bImB sa twitter (@spycloey) 
> 
> Ito link —> https://twitter.com/spcyloey/status/1344517037616320512?s=21

Chanyeol is driving his way to Baekhyun’s house. Kiyo’s _Ikaw Lang_ is blasting through his speakers.

_Kaya sa patayo ko sa umaga ay hanap ko na_

_Ngiti mo na nagpasaya_

_Kakaiba, nagbago na lahat lahat salamat at_

_Natagpuan kita_

_Natagpuan kita_

_“Natagpuan kita”_ Chanyeol couldn’t help but to sang along with the lyrics with Baekhyun’s smile in his head. _Natagpuan na niya ang paraiso niya_

Pero mas parang si Baekhyun ang nakatagpo sa kanya. It’s funny how Chanyeol never thought their worlds would collide. 

Sure, they know each other’s presence for years, but Chanyeol can’t even remember his name kahit na lagi siyang nagnanakaw ng tingin dito.

Chanyeol is Chanyeol hindi niya kayang lapitan si Baekhyun. _Iba si Baekhyun, masyadong mahirap abutin at mas lalong hindi para sa kanya ang Baekhyun na lagi niyang pinapa-nood sa malayo_

_Hindi niya nga magawang lapitan, tanungin pa kaya pangalan._

He’s already contented watching Baekhyun from afar. Tinuring niyang happy pill kahit na sabihan siya ni Sehun na mababaw ang kaligayahan, ayos lang. _Si Baekhyun naman dahilan kaya okay lang, sapat na._

Simula nung lockdown sa bansa wala na siyang balita about sa _happy pill_ niya. Nalungkot siya sa simula dahil kahit papa-ano nami-miss niya din yung simpleng pag-tanaw niya kay Baekhyun mula sa 2nd floor ng building ng engineering. Madalas kasi niyang makita ‘to sa gazeebo na kitang-kita sa classroom ng first class niya sa umaga. _Alas Otso palang pero buo na agad araw niya. Iba talaga pag naka-inom ng vitamins niyang happy pill sa umaga._

5 days before 2020 ends, naganap ang pinakamalaking plot twist sa buhay ni Chanyeol. Someone messaged him on facebook—an app na dinownload niya lang for his parents who doesn’t know how technology works kaya nung natuto mag-messenger at facebook ayon na lagi ang ginagamit to contact their children.

Baekhyun Byun messaged him on facebook, nagpapa-alam pa na mamalengke. On game siya that time, kalaro si Sehun, when Baekhyun messaged him. Hindi niya nga alam na selfie yung sinend sa kanya dahil nireplyan niya lang to nung biglang lumitaw sa taas yung banner ng messenger.

Sobrang immerse nila sa laro dahil nga siya ang core—which means siya magbubuhat sa game— kailangan niya ibigay ang sandaang porsyentong lakas niya. Iritang irita siya non kay Baekhyun dahil minumura na siya ng mga ka-team niya kasi hindi siya gumagalaw. It was Baekhyun’s fault though, dahil sa kaka-chat niya nagla-lag ang game ni Chanyeol.

He doesn't even know who _Baekhyun Byun_ was dahil wala naman siyang maaalalang facebook friend na pangalan ay Baekhyun Byun.

He was so close to blocking the said man who kept on messaging him while on game, he was about to pero biglang nag aalok ng leche flan. 

Sakton-sakto lang dahil nag c-crave siya non that day. May handa silang leche flan noong Noche Buena pero pag gising niya nung 25 ubos na ng Ate niya. Pero masyadong _mahal_ ang benta ni Baekhyun sa kanya

_Bakit mahal? Ewan ko mahal eh_

Paulit-ulit binabasa at binalik-balikan ni Chanyeol yung chat nila that day, just to read the same conversation about Baekhyun’s overpriced leche flan over and over again. Kinikilig siya at the same time natatawa siya sa sarili niya kasi hindi niya agad naiintindihan na nilalandi siya. In his defense, in game siya.

  
  


Pero look at them now, he already took Baekhyun on a proper date kung saan he learned a LOT about the guy he’s been treating as a happy pill, he also met his whole family na never niyang na-imagine sa buong buhay niya na mangyayari, and he also introduced Baekhyun to his own family bilang _baby niya._

Gustong-gusto ni Mama Park si Baekhyun as much as gustong-gusto ni Mama Byun si Chanyeol. Parang meant to be na maging mag-balae

Nung nagpaalam si Chanyeol kanina na pupunta siya sa mga Byun todo support ang Mommy niya at nagpa-baon pa ng hamon at halos kalahati ng lechon belly na handa nila. Pambawi daw sa paella na ibinigay sa kanya.

Chanyeol parked his car sa harap ng bahay ng mga Byun and he could already see Siwoon and Seohyun playing with lusis sa harap. He also felt lucky and even boosted his ego when Baekbeom, his _future lover’s_ brother, told him na sa lahat ng pinakilala ni Baekhyun sa mga anak niya si Chanyeol lang ang nagustuhan ng mga bata.

“Tito Chanyow?” Hindi sure na tawag ni Siwoon ng marinig niya ang pag lock ng kotse

“Tito Chanyeol!!!” Seohyun shrieked at tumakbo papunta kay Chanyeol who’s already open arms and ready to catch little Seohyun’s hug

“Happy New Year Seohyun” Chanyeol said after he carried and kissed the little princess’ forehead

“Happy New Year Pogi” Tumingin siya kay Siwoon na lumapit din na may hawak na lusis

“Tito Chanyow look” Proud na proud na ipinagmamalaki ni Siwoon ang lusis niyang umiilaw

Pumalakpak si Chanyeol and showed enthusiasm na kalevel nung kay Siwoon “Wow! Tapang naman ng tropa ko na yan” 

“Tito Chanyeol, he cried kanina kaya kasi he was scared when dad lit mine” Bulong ni Seohyun sa tenga ni Chanyeol and let out soft giggles 

“Really?” Amazed na tanong ni Chanyeol sa bata “Pero look at your brother now, Seohyun. He’s brave like Captain America” 

Baekhyun mentioned nung nag-date sila na sobrang idol ni Siwoon si Captain America.

“Yes he is” Nakangiting sagot ni Seohyun. 

“Chanyeol! Happy New Year!” 

Chanyeol looked up and saw Baekhyun’s dad na sumilip mula sa gate, namumula na siya probably because of drinking. Maingat niyang ibinaba si Seohyun para maka-pag mano kay Papa Byun

“Happy New Year Tito” 

“Pasok ka” Aya sa kanya and even gestured na pumasok “Beom nandito si Chanyeol! pa shotin mo dali”

“Bayaw!” Masayang salubong ni Baekbeom na kakalabas lang mula sa loob ng bahay at may hawak pang tray ng yelo. Agad niyang nilagyan ng Jack Daniels yung shot glass at ini-abot ‘to sa kanya

Chanyeol gladly took the shot glass from Baekbeom and pour it immediately in his throat, damang dama niya ang guhit sa lalamunan niya. _He needs it, pampalakas ng loob_

“Chaser” Natatawa na inabot ni Beom yung juice 

“Si Baekhyun po?” Chanyeol asked and Papa Byun proudly grinned at him. _That’s my boy_

“Nasa loob tinutulungan Tita mo” 

“Puntahan ko po muna, balik ako Tito” Chanyeol politely excused himself and Papa Byung gave him few pats on the back before nodding 

_Hingang malalim. Kaya mo ‘to Chanyeol._

Hindi naman first time puntahan si Baekhyun sa bahay nila, pero mas kinakabahan siya ngayon. He twirled the stem of the _pink rose_ he’s holding with his fingers. Of course hindi mawawala ang rosas para kay Baekhyun.

Pink roses represent admiration, joy, and gentleness. _Parang si Baekhyun lang_. 

Chanyeol admires Baekhyun a lot, noon pa man sobra ang pagkahumaling niya sa binata. 

Ever since that day na nag usap sila, he felt nothing but _joy_ kahit nga nung hindi pa sila nag uusap _happy pill_ na niya si Baekhyun. Siguro ngayon, _mas sumaya lang siya_

_Gentleness_

A perfect word to describe Baekhyun Byun. He might be talkative and sometimes overactive,but he’s the most gentle person Chanyeol ever met.

His kindness, his laugh, the way he talks, his geatures, his smile, his eyes—fuck it everything about Baekhyun is gentle. Sobrang gusto ingatan ni Chanyeol lahat yon, kung may kailangan siyang isugal para mapanatili lahat yon handa si Chanyeol isugal lahat ng meron siya. 

_One stem signifies love at first sight_

Baekhyun doesn’t know about this, but Chanyeol keeps on giving him one stem of pink rose every time they meet. Hopeless romantic man pakinggan pero ang lakas ni Baekhyun, kakaiba yung charms niya. Tapos si Chanyeol hulog na hulog naman.

“Chanyeol?!” Nagulat si Baekhyun ng makita niya kung sino ang pumasok “Pumunta ka talaga?”

“Akala mo ba nagjojoke lang ako?” Chanyeol smiled at him and handed him the pink rose

_There it is, the reaction that never gets old._

Baekhyun shyly took the rose from his hand. His cheeks are slowly turning pink, blushing as if he’s turning into a beautiful petal of rose. He gently bites his lower lip, stopping himself from grinning so big dahil sa kilig. His eyes are sparkling as if the pink rose on his hand is the most precious thing on earth. 

“ _Thank you_ ” Baekhyun said softly and Chanyeol couldn’t help, but to smile widely and he could feel his ears turning red. _Kinikilig din siya_

“Chanyeol, halika dito dali picturan ko kayo ni Baekhyun” Mama Byun called 

Hinatak ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol papunta sa may likod na part ng hapag-kainan kung saan may gold na mga lobo na _2021_ sa likod nila. Magkatabi sila, only their shoulders are touching dahil nga shy type talaga si Baekhyun sa personal at sa _harap ng Mama_ niya

“Smile 1..2…” Pag count down ni Mama Byun. Before Mama Byun reach 3 hinigit ni Chanyeol ng bahagya ang bewang ni Baekhyun and placing his hands comfortable sa may balakang before smiling sa camera, popping his deep dimple at naka peace sign pa sa kabilang kamay.

Ikinagulat ni Baekhyun ang ginawa ni Chanyeol kaya naman napaangat siya ng tingin dito. Again, he’s blushing so much dahil sa actions ni Chanyeol

“Anak tingin dito” 

Baekhyun snapped out of his thoughts and fixed his posture. Komportable niyang niliyad ang ulo niya sa dibdib ni Chanyeol while his left hand holding the rose at yung isang kamay naman naka peace sign sa mata niya.

After a few snaps, na satisfied na si Mama Byun. She offered Chanyeol to eat first pero tumanggi siya at sinabing busog pa siya. 

“Ma, akyat lang kami tabi ko lang to” Paalam ni Baekhyun sa Mama niya “Tara Chan”

Pagdating nila sa kwarto agad na tumungo si Baekhyun sa study table niya. Chanyeol smiled when he saw a vase kung saan nakalagay lahat ng rosas na inabot niya kay Baekhyun. He glanced at the digital clock on the bed side table

_11:50_

10 minutes left before the year ends at heto siya hinahanda ang sarili na salubungin ang bagong taon na kasama ang biggest plot twist niya ngayong 2020.

Chanyeol made his way sa veranda ng kwarto ni Baekhyun. Maliit na espasyo lang yon, kung saan may kaunting halaman na inilagay ng Mama niya dahil sayang daw yung sinag ng araw sa veranda ni Baekhyun. 

“Pinayagan ka ba ni Tita? Baka tumakas ka” Natapos nang ayusin ni Baekhyun yung mga rosas niya at sinundan si Chanyeol sa labas.

Baekhyun looked down kung sino yung tinitignan ni Chanyeol sa baba at nakita niya naman ang dalawa niyang pamangkin na nagiingay gamit ang torotot. 

“Nagpaalam ako sabi niya pa galingan ko” Chanyeol said at tumingin kay Baekhyun

“Galingan saan?”

“Ewan” Chanyeol shrugged and chuckled. May pagka baliw din Mommy niya minsan

“Okay lang ba sa kanila na dito ka mag new year?” Nag aalalang tanong ni Baekhyun. Of course, New Year dapat pamilya kasama 

“Ayaw mo ba?” Nag angat ng kilay si Chanyeol 

“Hindi naman pero…” Baekhyun trailed off 

“Halika nga dito” Chanyeol motioned him to come near

“Saan?” Baekhyun took few steps

“Dito” Hinigit ni Chanyeol ang braso ni Baekhyun at kinulong ‘to si gitna ng mga bisig niya habang ang likod ni Baekhyun sa railing ng terrace

Sobrang lapit ng mukha ni Chanyeol at ramdam ni Baekhyun ang hininga neto. Nakatingin lang si Chanyeol sa kanya habang nakangiti. _Ang pogi talaga, wala man lang acne marks_

“Clingy naman niyan” Natatawang saad ni Baekhyun pero ang totoo kinakabahan talaga siya

“Gusto mo naman diba?” 

“True” Pabirong sagot ni Baekhyun at natawa naman si Chanyeol

Parang musika sa tenga ni Chanyeol ang tawa ni Baekhyun. Dati nakikita niya lang sa malayo hindi niya naririnig, pero ngayon hawak na niya mismo. Sobrang saya ni Chanyeol, pakiramdam niya siya na ang pinakaswerteng tao sa mundo. 

Sa sobrang saya ni Chanyeol hindi niya napigilan at hinalikan niya si Baekhyun sa noo. His favorite _pretty forehead_

“Tsansing ka” Napatigil si Baekhyun sa pagtawa at napahawak sa kanyang noo

Napa-iling si Chanyeol sa sobrang cute ni Baekhyun “Sinabihan naman kita magnanakaw ako ng halik” 

Pulang pula na si Baekhyun at di makapagsalita. Ano nangyari sa _medyo_ mahiyain na Chanyeol he met few days ago? Bakit ngayon puro atake ang Chanyeol sa harap niya

Not that he’s complaining pero _shet_ dahan dahan baka hindi na siya umabot ng 2021

“ _Baekhyun_ ” Muling hinuli ni Chanyeol ang mga mata ni Baekhyun na pilit kumakawala sa titig niya

“Hmm?”

“Tingin mo ba masyado tayong mabilis?” 

“Mabilis?”

“Yung meron tayo, do you ever think na nagmamadali tayo?” 

Nakaramdam ng kaba si Baekhyun sa tanong ni Chanyeol. Natatakot siyang sagutin baka tama ‘to na parang minamadali nila kung anong meron sila. What if sinasabi ni Chanyeol ‘to para simulan ang break up speech niya. _Charot hindi pa sila._

“Siguro…...hindi? I mean—I don't know” Muling umiwas ang mga mata ni Baekhyun at tumungo ‘to. Di niya keri yung pressure at tension na meron sila

“ _Eyes on me, baby_ ” 

Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang baba ni Baekhyun at inangat ‘to at bilang masunurin si Baekhyun tiningnan niya ulit sa mukha pero iniiwasan ang matang mapungay na nakatitig sa kanya. _Nanghihina na tuhod niya_

_“10!”_

_“9!”_

_“8!”_

_“7!”_

Parehas nila naririnig ang mga tao na nagsimula na mag bilang. Ilang segundo na lang bagong taon na

“ _Baekhyun_ ” Chanyeol called his name, malalim ang boses nito at naramdaman ni Baekhyun na mas lumapit ang mukha niya 

Alam na ni Baekhyun ang kasunod neto at nakapag-practice na siya ng ilang beses kung ano ang gagawin niya pag dumating na sila sa puntong ‘to pero bakit ganun hindi siya makagalaw. 

“ _6!”_

_“5!”_

_“4!”_

_“3!”_

“ _Can I?_ ” Chanyeol ghosted his lips on Baekhyun before looking back on his eyes and the latter gulped in response

_This is it pansit! Tita Charo meron nang entry si Baekhyun in 30 years para sa MMK_

“ _2!”_

“ _1!”_

Tanging tungo lang ang isinagot ni Baekhyun and before he knew it, Chanyeol already dived and claimed his lips.

“ _Happy New Year!!!”_ Sigawan ng mga tao mula sa baba kasabay ang torotot, fireworks, kalderong kinakalampag, tambutso ng motor, busina ng kotse at syempre hindi mawawala ang budots remix 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun couldn’t care less about all the noises dahil mas malakas pa ata ang kabog ng mga puso nila. 

Baekhyun’s lips are soft and _gentle_ just like how Chanyeol imagined and as soon as he felt his lips on his para bang may sumabog sa loob ni Chanyeol. His eyes are closed and savoring every moment.

It’s not his first kiss,

_but_ _It’s their first kiss_

The kiss is so innocent, no tongues involve just two pairs of lips moving softly against each other. Chanyeol was the first one to retreat from the kiss. Hindi siya maka-paniwalang that really happened. _He kissed Baekhyun_

Baekhyun slowly opened his eyes and met Chanyeol’s gaze. Both still panting from their magical kiss na dinaig pa nila lahat ng disney movies. 

“I also questioned myself kung masyado ba tayo nagmamadali, but then I realized we can have our own pace” Chanyeol said. Dahan dahan niyang pinadaan ang hinlalaki niya sa ibabang labi ni Baekhyun 

“We have all the time in this world, baby. Hindi mahalaga kung mabilis tayo o mabagal basta ikaw at ako nagpapatakbo ng oras natin” 

Baekhyun couldn’t grasped kung saan ba patungo ang sinasabi ni Chanyeol pero hindi niya din alam bakit pakiramdam niya maluluha siya sa sinasabi neto

“Baekhyun Byun, may tanong ako sayo” Chanyeol smiled at Baekhyun who’s still lost 

“Ano?” But at least he managed to answer back

“I want to start my 2021 with you, not because you asked me dahil ako nanalo sa list of crushes mo— _baby ouch_ ” Baekhyun slapped him on the chest kasi ba naman now is not the time to bring up the bullshits he told just to get this giant’s attention 

“Joke lang, but I’m serious I'm gonna ask you this kasi gusto ko, kasi gusto kita, Baekhyun” 

“Liligawan mo na ko?” A very kabadong Baekhyun blurted out 

“Liligawan kita kahit maputi na buhok natin pareho” Umiling si Chanyeol

“I want to start my year right, Baekhyun. Kaya ako nandito sa inyo gusto ko simulan ang bagong taon na ikaw ang kasama—So Baekhyun willing ka ba na simulan ang bagong taon na kasama ako?” Chanyeol asked 

“Hindi ka ba magsasawa sakin?” 

“Never”

“Promise?”

“I don’t like promises pero instead ipapakita ko nalang sayo. I’ll give you roses everyday, I’ll shower you with kisses, hug kita lagi tapos papangitiin kita araw araw” 

“Okay” Sagot ni Baekhyun ng nakangiti ng malaki 

“Talaga?” Malaki din ang ngiti ni Chanyeol na unti-unti nanaman bumababa ang tingin sa malambot na labi Baekhyun

“Talaga” 

“ _Happy New Year, baby_ ” Chanyeol said before claiming his lips once again.

Baekhyun made a mental note na pakainin si Jongdae sa sabado sa sambokojin at bilhan ‘to ng sapatos kasi _THANK YOU SAINT JONGDAE SA JOWA_

**Author's Note:**

> Dahil narating mo ang dulo, maraming salamat sa pagbabasa even though i dont really know kung may substance ba hahaha basta salamat. 
> 
> Munting paalala na ngayong 2021 piliin natin yung tao na magbibigay satin ng saya at takot mawala ang ngiti sating labi. MASYADO TAYONG MAGANDA PARA UMIYAK GHORL??


End file.
